Vanishing Cabinet
A pair of Vanishing Cabinets will act as a passage between two places. If an object was placed in one, it will appear in the other. The cabinets seem to ward off all known defensive spells, as they were successfully used to transport several Death Eaters from Borgin and Burkes into Hogwarts School, and Graham Montague was able to apparate into Hogwarts despite the protection spells of the school normally preventing such an action. Vanishing Cabinets were highly popular during the First Wizarding War; in the event of a Death Eater attack, one could simply disappear to the other cabinet until the danger had passed. History During the First Wizarding War, numerous witches and wizards used Vanishing Cabinets to anonymously disappear if the Death Eaters visited. Arthur Weasley mentioned this during Christmas 1996 while talking to members of the Order of the Phoenix. In 1992, when Harry accidentally arrived to Borgin and Burkes via Floo Powder, he hid inside the Cabinet without fully closing the door, to avoid Borgin, Lucius, and Draco Malfoy. Draco nearly opened the door but was beckoned to leave with his father before that could be accomplished. Two months later, Peeves damaged the Cabinet at Hogwarts in when he was persuaded by Nearly Headless Nick to drop it in a classroom right above Filch's office to get Harry out of trouble with Filch. In 1996, Fred and George Weasley shoved Graham Montague headfirst into the broken cabinet on the first floor of Hogwarts when he tried to take points away from them. Montague eventually escaped (by Apparating) and was found in a toilet's u-bend by Draco Malfoy, who summoned Professor Snape for help, although it nearly cost Montague his life. Montague revealed the previously unknown powers of the Cabinets to Draco. The Hogwarts Vanishing Cabinet was later moved to the Room of Requirement and in 1997, Draco Malfoy successfully repaired it to allow a group of Death Eaters, including Fenrir Greyback, to enter Hogwarts from the Borgin and Burkes Vanishing Cabinet, to accomplish his plot to assassinate Albus Dumbledore. During the Battle of Hogwarts, when Vincent Crabbe released Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement, likely the Vanishing Cabinet was destroyed, along with many other artefacts hidden there. During the Calamity which affected the Wizarding world in the 2010ss, Vanishing Cabinets were among the various magical items which appeared as Foundables in the world. The cabinets were guarded by Pixies, in which volunteer wizards and witches of the Statute of Secrecy Task Force had to overpower using the Slowing Charm, allowing the cabinets to return to their rightful place. Repair If one cabinet is broken, a transferred object is trapped in a kind of limbo; repairing it seems to be a very difficult task, as Draco Malfoy spent an entire school year with instructions from Borgin to accomplish, otherwise a simple Mending Charm (or something similar) would have been sufficient. The incantation used for the repair process is Harmonia Nectere Passus, which would require tremendous and repeated efforts, as Draco demonstrated throughout a year. And it was more than simply saying the incantation, proven by the apparent yearly effort required. The repairing process was, admittedly, hampered because Draco was working on Borgin's instructions; Borgin claimed that he might have had an easier time if Draco could have brought the damaged cabinet to let Borgin see it firsthand. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Verschwindekabinett es:Armario Evanescente fr:Armoire à disparaître ru:Исчезательный шкаф nl:Verdwijnkast pl:Szafka Zniknięć ja:姿をくらますキャビネット棚 Category:Furniture Category:Magical objects Category:Opening magic Category:Plot to assassinate Albus Dumbledore Category:Transportation Category:Vanishments